Fell in love on accident
by SamluvsNJJ
Summary: What happens when Takeru Takaishi meets Yamato Ishida, a teen who is falling apart ,because the guy he loves (Taichi Yagami ) was and still is too scared to show his true feelings? In this story the original digidestined are in highschool. Matt and TK are not siblings. Also TK does not know any of the original digidestined except for Kari Yagami.


Okay, so before you start reading this I have to explain some things. This story includes characters from the show Digimon I do not own any of the characters. This story takes place when the original digidestined are in highschool. Matt and TK are not siblings. Also TK does not know any of the original digidestined except for Kari. Joe is in 12th grade. Sora, Matt, and Tai are in 11th grade. Izzy and Mimi are in 10th grade. TK and Kari are in 9th grade. Techinally they should be in 8th because they are 3 grades below Matt and Tai ,but for this story they are in 9th grade.

The marquee on the outside of the buliding read "Teenage Wolves". Sora looks up at it and smiles.

"Why are we here?", Tai asks.

"I told Matt I'd watch his band play tonight."

"Oh, well there music sucks", Tai complains.

"Well get over it or don't hang out with me tonight.", Sora tells him.

"I don't want to listen to Matt's stupid band play Sora I want to spend time with you", Tai says the last part sweetly.

"I want to see Matt's band play and you can still spend time with me Taichi", Sora tells him.

"Okay let's go in then", Tai says.

He knows Sora would have just ditched him and went to watch Matt's band play if he complained anymore.

After the show Matt's leaning against an old record machine. Sora walks over to him.

"You guys were great", she compliments.

"Thanks Sora", Matt says and smiles.

Tai comes over to them and Matt's smile fades.

"Hey man", Tai says.

"Hey", Matt replys.

"There's a party at Akira 's place you coming?",Yutaka asks Matt.

"Yeah of course. You guys wanna come?", Matt asks Sora and Tai.

Tai looks at Sora.

"Do you wanna go Tai?", Sora asks.

"Not really", Tai answers honestly.

"Whatever dude it's gonna be awesome", Yutaka says. "It's all right Sora I'll see you later I guess", Matt says.

"No, I'm gonna go", Sora says.

Tai looks pissed.

"Tai you can come too. Maybe you'll have fun.", Matt says to him.

"Okay, I guess I'll go",Tai says.

"Yay, this'll be fun", Sora exclaims and kisses Tai on the cheek.

Matt looks jealous.

"You guys can follow us to Akira's house", Matt says.

Later Matt sees Tai and Sora making out on the couch. Matt scoffs.

"Hey dude want some beer?",Takashi asks Matt.

Matt takes the can and chugs it down.

Later on Tai bumps into Matt in the kitchen.

"Oh sorry", Tai says.

"Its all right Tai", Matt slurs.

"Are you drunk?", Tai asks Matt.

"No", Matt lies.

Matt looks in the fridge. There's no more beer. "Crap", Matt says.

"What?", Tai asks looking at Matt.

"We're out of beer.", Matt says and slams the fridge door shut.

"Oh", Tai says.

Matt gets an idea.

"Could you drive me up to get some more?", Matt asks Tai.

"Yeah sure. I guess.",Tai answers.

As Tai sees Matt stumbling as he walks he says ,"You sure you need more alchol?"

Matt shoots daggers at Tai.

"Iam just saying you look pretty trashed", Tai says.

Matt keeps walking and almost falls. Tai puts his arm around Matt's waist ," Let me help you to the car. You can barely walk dude." Tai helps Matt into the passenger seat and gets into the car and they drive up to seven eleven.

"You know I can't buy alcohol right?", Tai says to Matt.

"Don't worry I'll get someone to buy it for us", Matt says to him.

"Isn't that illegal though Matt", Tai says looking worried.

"Don't worry I won't get caught", Matt says and gets out of the car.

He goes up to some man pumping gas and gives him some money.

The man goes inside and comes out with a wine bottle and a six pack of beer.

"Thanks man", Matt says to the man and stumbles to Tai's car.

"Give me that", Tai orders Matt.

"No", Matt says angrily.

"Matt you don't need that and you're already way too drunk.", Tai tells him.

"Iam not and you can't tell me what to do Tai.", Matt says angrily.

The two just looked at each other. Icy blue meeting hard brown. Yamato scoffs and turns to walk away from Taichi. "Fuck you," Taichi says regretting it as it slipped out of his mouth.

The icy eyes were back. Taichi felt his heart stop for a second as Yamato moved toward him. "You already did that. I didn't enjoy it very much.", Matt says and walks off. Tai turns on the ignition and drives away leaving Matt stranded there.

Kari pulls into the seven eleven parking lot and TK looks confused.

"I have to fill the you run in and get me something to drink please?", Kari asks TK.

"Yeah sure be right back.", TK says and gets out of the car.

As he approaches the building he sees Matt sitting there drinking out of a wine bottle.

"Hey can you give me a ride little dude?", Matt asks TK.

"I'm not little.", TK states.

"Sorry, I'm Matt what's your name?", Matt asks TK.

"Takeru", he smiled, "but call me TK."

"Cool name", he takes a drink," I was serious about a ride. My friend ditched me, so I'm kinda stuck here.", Matt explains.

"Oh, I'll see if my friend I drove here with will give you a ride ,but I gotta run in and get her a drink real fast ok. Be right back Matt.", TK said quickly.

"Its all right. Thanks TK", Matt smiles a drunken smile at him.

TK laughs and walks into the store to get Kari a drink. After TK gets a drink and pays for it he hurries back outside. TK puts his hand out to Matt.

"Why'd you put your hand out dude?", Matt slurs. "You look trashed. Let me help you up.", TK explains.

"Oh", Matt says and grabs TK's hand.

TK pulls Matt up off the cement and they head toward the car. Kari opens the car door.

"Matt?", she says looking at the two teens heading toward her.

TK looks confused.

"You know know him?", TK asks Kari.

She nods and says, " What is he doing here?"

"Tai drove off and left me here", Matt explains to Kari.

"You know Tai too?",TK asks Matt.

"Yeah, we used to be good friends.", Matt tells TK.

"Oh", TK says.

"I'll give you a ride home Matt.", Kari says. "Thanks Kari", Matt says and gets in the back seat of the car. 


End file.
